


World Building

by Adult_Kiddo



Series: Cursed, Outcast, and Lost [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, mentions of a war long since past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adult_Kiddo/pseuds/Adult_Kiddo
Summary: World building for the Cursed, Outcast, and Lost Fantasy AU
Series: Cursed, Outcast, and Lost [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065239





	1. The Fae

The Fae ruled the land before the humans came to it. After war, they made a safe haven for the remaining tribes to live in. They came to a truce with the humans, stopping the battles between them. While the Fae stay to the north of the mountains, there are some that travel or live in the human occupied areas south of the mountains. For example, Janus or trading families like Emile's.

[The Fae magic will be gone into detail in the magic info post]

The Fae can live for up to 5000 years if their health is kept, though most only live up to 4000. A birth of a Fae is a rare occasion, leaving the numbers badly damaged after the war with the humans. A Fae's magic begins to show at 14 years old, and a Fae will need proper training to learn how to control it and prevent their power from outgrowing them.

Some Faes have animalistic traits to them as well. These are usually genetic, although there is the possibility that a Fae could have animal traits when neither of their parents did or could have completely different animal traits to their parents.

Of the Fae, there are currently five remaining tribes out of what used to be 87. From largest population to smallest, the tribes are: The Saileks [say-lex], The Onami [oh-nah-mee], The Kelds [celds], The Affarn [af-farn], and The Nictemai [nick-tem-ay]. There are also the Fae which live in the human occupied land, meaning that they do not belong to any of the tribes. There is a city in the middle of their land where the Fae meet for rituals and celebrations (for example, a few days after a child is born, they meet to celebrate the rare occurrence) for these, even the Fae outside of the tribes return if they have the ability.


	2. The Half-lings

While the definitions of a half-ling is a being that is part human and part mystical creature, almost all of the half-lings are Fae/Human (or the Fae/Human and a Fae or Fae/Human and a human) crosses. Some half-lings are closer to that of humans, and some are closer to that of the mystical being.

As with the Faes, some half-lings may have animalistic features, and some may not. However, some half-lings may have magic and some may not. For those which have magic, it will emerge at 14 years old, like with the Fae.

Unlike a human or Fae, a half-ling can be formed the use of a potion, but that only works if the human is afab. This is used for Logan, meaning he is a half-ling. He doesn’t have any animal traits and it is unknown by all but his mothers that he is a half-ling.


	3. The Humans

The humans came to the land centuries ago. When they came, the Fae lived across the land. War broke out between the humans and the Fae, isolating the Fae into a sanctuary they created.

The humans created four kingdoms, each with their different rules. The Northern, Western, Southern, and Eastern kingdoms were formed. The Northern kingdom resides in the forest by the mountain range, the Western kingdom is on the coast near the islands of the Southern kingdom, and the Eastern kingdom is on the other side of the desert, by the other end of the mountain range. There are some islands that have villages which aren’t under the rule of any kingdom and govern themselves.

The sea between the Western kingdom and the Southern kingdom contains mystic creatures, including sea dragons. Because of this, the Sourthern kingdom only has trading boats made to defend against the creatures travelling to and from it. As it is an island kingdom, there are boats for going between the islands, but these boats don’t need defenses as there isn’t enough water for creatures to reside in.

With the humans, some are capable of magic, while others aren’t. Human magic is very different to Fae magic. [Magic will be gone into more detail in the magic post]

The different kingdoms each have different stances on magic use. In the Southern and Western kingdoms, sorcery has been outlawed for longer than anyone can remember. The Northern kingdom banned sorcery within the past two decades. The Eastern kingdom is the only kingdom that has no laws against magic of any forms.

The humans have now been in the land for so long that no one alive knows what the land outside is like.


	4. Magic

In the world, there are different forms of magic. Different beings are capable of different types.

## Fae Abilities

Fae magic differenciates in of itself. All Faes have the ability for mental magic. Some Faes have vision abilities. Certain Faes have stronger magical abilities than others. The older generations of Fae are the more powerful; it is rare to find a young Fae that is powerful.

## Human Abilities

Unlike Faes, not all humans are capable of mental magic. It is rare to find a human that can perform mental magic. Because of that, they have no proper training, especially the ones who live in kingdoms where magic is outlawed. The humans are capable of sorcery as well, only that needs knowledge of the spells. There are also some humans who have visions.

## Half-ling Abilities

Some half-lings have the ability for mental mag, some have visions, and some have no magic at all. If a half-ling is created through magic, they are more likely to be able to perform mental magic.

## Mental Magic

Mental magic can be performed by all of the people in the land. It is usually more elemental manipulation than anything else. Sometimes, mental magic can be paired with movements, but never needs worded magic along side. Some stronger Faes can do other stuff with this form of magic, which includes mind control.

## Visionaries/Seers: General

Visionaries and Seers are the same, just different names that different species use. Fae call them Visionaries and humans call them Seers. (Half-lings call them whichever they grow up with). A Visionary is a person who gets visions of the future. These visions cannot be controlled. Every Visionary has a Visionary Partner, which views the visions with them. In most cases, the Partners will be able to talk to each other during the visions. It is rare that Visionary Partners will ever meet outside of the visions. In the visions, it is possible that two Visionaries will be able to see each other, one will be able to see the other, or they will both only be able to hear each other.

## Visionaries/Seers: Watchers

Watchers are a specific type of Visionary. They still have their Partner, which they see the visions with, only the two of them don’t see the same kinds of visions as General Visionaries. Watchers see future and present visions in relation to a specific person. Watchers are more closely connected to their Partner than General Visionaries. If one of them dies, so does the other.

## Sorcery

Sorcery is word magic. It can be performed by anyone but requires knowledge of the words. There are plenty of books which people can learn form. Reciting the words is enough for the magic to work.

## Potions

Potions can be created by anyone, but most of the recipies are owned only by the Fae and the half-lings.

## Offensive Defense Blackout Pulse (ODBP)/Pulses

An ODBP is an incredibly dangerous form of magic. It could only be performed by a certain tribe of Fae, which had learned to control it. Because it was only a known power amongst them, the way to control it was never shared due to the lack of need. During the war, they were wiped out and it is now believed that no faes who can perform pulses is left alive.


	5. World Map

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't given an id for the maps since they aren't necessary to the story and just sometihng I wanted to do, but if anyone wants an id for them, I'll do it. Just request in the comments if you do.

Closer images for detail


End file.
